Uncle Idol
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: Jongin adalah seorang siswa sma berusia belum genap 17 tahun yang benar-benar berisik dan berkelakuan tolol yang jatuh cinta dengan Oh Sehun, seorang model serta artis papan atas yang berusia 40 tahun! It's HUNKAI! SehunxKai/YAOI!
**JUST** **PROLOG!**

 **FANFIC INI MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA NON BAKU!  
**

* * *

Jongin tengah menonton tv bersama dengan Taemin, sesosok makluk yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya —namun dalam versi wanita- yang juga sedang mengunyah keripik kentang di tengah mereka.

Jongin terlihat tengah fokus memperhatikan film horror didepannya sebelum menjerit kesal karena terpotong iklan.

Hampir saja Jongin membanting toples keripik kentang itu jika saja kepalanya tidak di depak oleh sosok wanita disampingnya

"Heh adek 17 menit gue! Lo gausah rusuh mau banting-banting toples kripik kentang ini kalo lo gamau gue banting juga!"

Jongin menelan ludahnya pelan lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Jongin memandang dendam sederet iklan iklan di TV itu sebelum matanya melebar dan reflek menegakan tubuhnya sambil berteriak histeris.

"ANJRIT! DIA SIAPA NJIR GANTENG BANGET TUHAAANNNN!"

Taemin hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum menendang bokong Jongin dengan keras. Tanpa perasaan.

"Brisik blog!"

Jongin yang terjengkang itu seolah tak perduli fakta bahwa ia baru saja di aniyaya oleh kakak kembarnya sendiri, alih-alih membalas perbuatan Temin, sosok Jongin malah merangkak mendekati TV plasma 41 inci itu dengan pandangan memuja. Menatap sosok pria tampan dan berkharisma lengkap dengan tubuh kotak kotaknya yang mirip roti sobek nan aduhaayy.

Dan saat iklan itu selesai lalu berganti dengan film horor yang sejak tadi ia tonton, Jongin malah berteriak dramatis seolah-olah bumi ini akan hancur jika film itu mulai kembali.

Jongin menoleh kearahTaemin dengan pandangan yang benar-benar menjijikan —setidaknya itu menurut Taemin-

Jongin berlari kearah Taemin lalu mengguncang bahu kakaknya itu dengan keras hinggaTaemin berteriak murka,"SIALAN! LO NGAPAIN SIH DEK?!"

Jongin melepaskan bahu kakaknya dan menatapnya memelas, "Yang di iklan tadi siapa kaaakkk? Kasi tau Jonginnnnn~~"

Taemin mendengus dan memutuskan untuk tak menggubris Jongin.

"Kak!"

"..."

"Taem!"

"..."

"Taemin!"

"..."

"BANGKE LO JAWAB GUE NJING!"

"Bawel banget si elah"

"Makanya jawab!"

"Dia model, tapi blakangan ini dia juga maen iklan sama sinetron. Namanya Oh Sehun. Umurnya 40 tahun. Dia uda lama nge jomblo, masih fokus karir sih katanya. Udah itu doang yang gue tau tentang dia. Sisanya silahkan cari sendiri, oke"

Jongin tersenyum lebar setelahnya lalu berteriak tertahan"Jongin jatuh cintaaaaaaaaaa"

Taemin memandang adiknya dengan tatapan horor. Yah dia tahu jika Jongin adalah seorang gay, karna yaaahhh wajah sosok itu benar-benar cantik sepertinya. 'sedikit' beda sih, kalau ia cantik sebagai perempuan maka Jongin itu terlalu imut untuk jadi laki-laki.

Tapi, jatuh cinta dengan model papan atas yang sekarang mencoba dunia acting dan berumur 40 tahun?

"Kak, mulai lusa kan udah liburan sekolah, bilangin mama papa ya kalo gue uda pergi dari pagi hehe. Gue mau nyamperin pangeran gue si om Sehun hehehehe"

Taemin bisa melihat ada semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi tan mulus adik kembarnya itu. Adiknya tak mungkin benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada model berkepala empat itu kan?!

"Taem! Gue bener-bener bakalan bikin om Sehun jadi milik gue!"

"Heh lo ga gila kan? Umur dia sama lo aja jauh banget jaraknya. Belom lagi dia itu orang terkenal dek! Orang terkenal! Mana mau dia sama bocah gay labil nan absurd macem lo ha?"

Jongin menatap Taemin dengan pandangan terluka, sebelum ia tertawa dengan keras sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Taemin keras-keras.

"Sakit goblok! Anjir lo kalo mau ketawa gausa kekerasan ke gue juga dong!"

Jongin berdehem sebentar sebelum mulai tersenyum cerah, yan Taemin akui sendiri bahwa senyum itu indah. Benar-benar indah dan membuat sosok Jongin terlihat 'cantik dan menggemaskan' dibalik sikap idiotnya.

"Gue bakalan bikin om Sehun gay buat gue, kak. Tunggu aja."

Taemin mendengus "semerdeka lo dah dek."

Jongin memberikan cengiran lebarnya sebelum menarik tangan Taemin berdiri.

"Tidur kak. Udah malem. Gue juga mau nyari informasi tentang om Sehun gue hehehe"

"Hhmm"

Taemin melirik adiknya yang benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis yang kasmaran. Hmmm oke jangan salahkan Taemin yang menyebut Jongin sendiri seorang gadis. Karna yaaaa, sosok Jongin itu benar-benar seperti gadis bahkan jika dibandingnkan denganTaemin sendiri. Jongin memiliki sifat yang cenderung gila diluar namun benar-benar seperti makaikat didalam. Sedangkan Taemin sendiri memiliki sifat galak luar dalam.

"Dek"

"Ha?"

"Lo ga beneran bakalan jatuh cinta sama Oh Sehun kan?"

Jongin tersenyum manis lalu merangkul bahu Taemin yang bahkan tingginya sama persis dengannya.

'Yatuhan kenapa tak sekalian saja kau beri Jongin kelamin perempuan jika seperti ini'

Taemin mengerang dalam hati, sedikit banyak ia kasihan dengan adiknya itu karena meskipun ia laki-laki, ia tak pernah luput dari godaan teman-temannya di sekolah yang ganjen itu.

"Kak, kapan lo pernah liat gue tertarik sama hal yang berbau entertain?"

Taemin menggeleng.

"Kapan lo pernah liat gue sebegitu tertariknya sama cowo, yah meskipun gue gay tapi gue kan gapernah suka sama orang kan?"

Taemin mengangguk.

"Kapan juga lo liat gue pengen banget liat gue ngancurin ke-straight-an cowo?"

Taemin menggeleng.

"Nah berarti gue..."

"Berarti lo beneran sama kata-kata lo."

"Nah itu ta-"

"Tapi demi apapun Jong! Perbedaan umur kalian itu 23 tahun! Dan bahkan —fuck, lo belom genep 17 tahun!"

Taemin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa sambil mendorong bahu Taemin untuk memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

"Brisik lo elah. Yang ngejalanin gua ini, bukan lo."

Dan BLAM!

Jongin membanting pintu kamar Taemin sebelum gadis itu mengeluarkan kata-kata tak pentingnya lagi.

Haaahh malam ini berisik sekali rasanya, untung saja mama dan papa nya sedang menginap di rumah nenek jadi mereka berdua tak perlu mendengarkan siraman rohani dari mama papa nya itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

YUHUUUU AKU ADA IDE BUAT FF CHAPTER LAGI NIH HAHAHA

YG SETUJU AKU LANJUTIN FF INI REVIEW YAAA

TAPI KALO GA SETUJU GARA GARA AKU MASIH UTANG BANYAL FF, REVIEW JUGA AJA WKWKWK

UDA GITU AJA :*

REVIEW? LANJUT OR NOT?


End file.
